ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Jewel
Jewel is a villain who is an avid fan of jewelry or anything made of jewels. Personality Jewel is very cold and mean looking but is actually a nice person if one tries to get to know her better (not just by name and actually spend some alone time with her). She's also a bit of a 'tsundere' when it comes to any boy that tries to get close to her. History Backstory Jewel was born as Scarlet Flare to a demon (Jewel's mother) and a human (Jewel's father) who both fell in love with each other. But sometime after she was born, she wasn't possessing any human qualities and started looking too much like her mother. Seeing that the human world wasn't great for her any more, her father sent Jewel to the demon world where she'll be able to fit in better. But that also didn't happen because she was a rare hybrid that the demons didn't like. A demon/human hybrid. Normally there were demon/vampire, demon/alien, demon/anything except a human hybrid but Jewel just happened to be the hybrid every demon and other demon hybrid there was in the demon world. So for a long time, she was considered an outcast in both worlds. Many years passed and Jewel turned 16. (Her current age) Jewel has noticed that even though she was a different species than normal demons, she has a special power that not a lot of demons can possess. The power to levitate and manipulate prisms/gems. It is a common trait for demons to like gems thus most demons want that power since that power can help find demons a lot of gems and prisms to decorate their homes. Since it was so rare, Jewel almost got kidnapped by a bunch of demon/vampire thugs. They usually were the bullies in the neighborhood and always had a bad reputation. They wanted to use Jewel for themselves and Jewel said that she didn't want to help them at all. So they forced her to help them unless if she wanted her father to die. Her father was a human and thus he would be a very easy target to kill unlike her mother who was a full blooded demon. Jewel finally agreed to help them and they became the richest demons in the demon world. One day, Jewel had enough of this. In her 'rage state', she unintentionally used her powers, (Most demons' powers are doubled when they are very angry or mad) and the prisms impaled the whole house (in every angle imaginable) the demon/vampire thugs were living at and eventually, that killed them all (except Jewel). Once she done this, she ran away not wanting to hurt others ever again. She ran all the way to the human world where she stole for a living and has been doing that every since. Joining AIO Somehow, the AIO found out who she was and decided to recruit her into their group. Jewel thought that this was interesting and took their offer. She only joined because she knew that she'll have some advantages in joining their group. Powers/Abilities Gemstone Manipulation *Prisms/Gem finder: using her powers, she can make gems and prisms rise from any type of ground. (Concrete surface or dirt but dirt is better) *Prisms/Gem levitation *Prisms/Gem glow: she can make the prisms on her wings glow in the dark for her as well as the ones she pulls from the ground. This lets her illuminate dark areas. *Create/generate/increase gems. *Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate gems, including color. **Layer Reinforcement **Polish gems. **Repair gem objects. **Sharpen/dull gem objects. *Crystal Attacks using gems. *Crystallization *Crystallokinetic Constructs of gems, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Move/lift gems at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. **Matter Surfing by riding big enough gem or mass of gems. **Shard Manipulation Gallery Jewel 1.jpg Jewel 2.jpg Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Master Acrobatic Category:Gemstone Manipulation